You and Him, I and Her
by LanceSennin
Summary: *EREHISU CONTENT* Here I present to you a more romantic take on Eren and Historia's POV regarding each other. I do hope we get that particular part of their perspectives soon! TWO-SHOT fanfic. Spoilers up to Chapter 115 of the manga.
1. You and Him

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of its characters...**_

* * *

Historia Reiss gently rubbed her stomach as she rocked back and forth, watching the early morning skies in peace. She was at least 9 months pregnant now, or maybe a bit less but the main point was far from that.

The baby inside her could be born at any moment, and she stayed alert most of the time, wanting to be prepared since it could be out of nowhere.

But apart from that, she couldn't help but feel happy inside, despite everything bad happening within and outside the Walls. The child that she had in her belly was different compared to what the Military had planned for her, because it wasn't about her turning into a baby factory, nor being a 13-year vessel for the Beast Titan.

For what seemed like the first time in years, Historia allowed a smile to be shown on her face. She always had either a depressed or blank expression on her face every now and then, but nobody could be quite certain what it was all about.

"_Come home soon. I miss you." _she thought to herself, looking down at her hand for a quick moment and giving the little accessory on her ring a quick kiss, before turning her attention back to the horizon. She truly missed him, and she had hope. Historia made him promise to come back alive to her, after all.

However, she would then be met by a strange sight.

She could see her farmer companion walking back towards the farmhouse, but what made her confused were the two other people walking alongside him. It was only her and her companion who were inhabiting this part of the land, and the farmer didn't really like the idea of outsiders, so why was he heading back with two others?

Wait a second…

Wait.

She knew those people.

The man looked like she was unconscious, and was being supported by his two companions. But as soon as Historia noticed how short the man was, and the glasses on the woman's face, she immediately knew who they were.

Her eyes widening in shock, she almost fell off her chair in an attempt to stand up.

"Commander Hange! Captain Levi!" she tried to shout out, although her voice wasn't really all that loud to be heard from such a distance.

Almost immediately, the farmer had ran past Levi and Hange to attend to Historia. Hange almost fell over when he suddenly left her and Levi, that she barely managed to keep him supported on one arm. The Commander of the Survey Corps sent a little glare at the farmer's direction as he ran off, momentarily stopping in her tracks to readjust Levi's arm around her neck, since she was left on her own now.

"_What's his problem? He said he'd help… Levi could've hit his head if I didn't get him in time." _she said in her thoughts, before continuing on her way towards the farmhouse by herself. "_Geez, you may be small, but it sure is a hassle to have to bring you to places… have you been eating lately or something?" _she sent a concerned look at the unconscious Ackerman, before shaking her head playfully.

"Historia, I told you many times that you should not put too much stress on your body. Letting you out of bed is already a risk." the farmer said, reaching the stairs that led to the farmhouse as he gave the Queen a look of concern.

The blonde woman's smile earlier was already gone, and then came her depressed look once again. She leaned back on her chair as she turned her gaze away, going back to rubbing her belly instead.

Unknown to them, Hange had heard the farmer speak as she stopped in her tracks.

Hange blinked a few times.

"Historia?"

Did she hear that right?

Almost out of desperation, Hange rushed towards the farmhouse and got closer just so that she could get a glimpse of the person who was talking to the farmer. That particular person had long blonde hair, and she was wearing a light pink dress that did nothing to hide the big lump on her stomach.

"Well, what do you know? Levi, what were the odds of us finding the Queen all the way out here?" she asked, while letting out a sigh of relief. "At least we'll be nice and comfortable here, don't you think?"

Without saying anything more, she continued on with Levi to reunite with a former member of the 104th corps, who was now the Queen of the Walls.

* * *

"He was already covered in blood when we saw him, and there was nobody nearby who could strike as a possible culprit. However, since he was in charge of the squad that was supposed to watch over Zeke Yeager, I think he's the most likely suspect behind this… since he was nowhere to be found when I got there." Hange explained, sitting at the foot of the bed. "We were lucky that he was still breathing though… if we arrived late, he would have died."

"I see…" Historia muttered sadly, looking down on the floor.

"But enough about sorrowful news for now!"

The blonde woman looked up again, and now she noticed that Hange had a look of suspicion on her face.

"How are you feeling, your Majesty? By the looks of it, you look like you're about to give birth at any second."

"I-Indeed. I am 9 months into my pregnancy, Commander. It's why I don't move around much, to be prepared when the baby will be born."

Hange then noticed something. Nile had spoken about a boy from Historia's childhood was the father of her child, yet it was never mentioned if she married that said person. In this case, the farmer was no doubt, the one that Nile was talking about during the meeting with the other military officers regarding the Queen's pregnancy.

But was all that true?

She needed to hear the truth from Historia herself.

"Your Majesty, if you don't mind me asking, is that farmer with you, your husband?" she asked, and she could've sworn she saw Historia's eyes widening for a quick second before going back to their original state.

"Commander, he is not my husband but…" Historia paused after that, looking to the side to avoid Hange's gaze, since this wasn't the right time to reveal that the father of her child was someone else. Mentioning that 'someone else' will obviously cause a ruckus if she ever drops his name. "We're just together." she continued with a forced smile.

"Alright then, how can you explain that ring on your finger?"

Historia's eyes snapped back open as she froze in place.

How did the Commander —?

She then noticed the ring on her hand and how she was still wearing it, which caused her to curl her hand into a fist to prevent it from being shown.

"It's nothing. This was simply a parting gift given to me by… b-by one of my potential suitors when I was still in the palace! Perhaps… I just put in on the wrong finger, then… how silly of me." she said, about to take her ring off and possibly hide it somewhere where no one would see, but Hange had beaten her to it.

"Historia…"

The Queen didn't falter from what she was doing, meaning she was fine being called by her name.

"You haven't married your childhood friend, because you're already married to someone else?"

Historia stopped there, just as she was about to take the ring off. "I'm… I'm…" she mumbled out, showing her nervousness inside.

She didn't know what to do right now, because if they were in a chase, Hange would have trapped her in a corner with nowhere to go. It was basically the same thing in her situation right now.

"I'm not… m-married…"

"Oh, how silly of me! I shouldn't interfere with the Queen's personal life…" Hange said, cutting off Historia's chances of explaining before standing up with a joking expression on his face.

Historia slowly turned her head towards the Commander, who was about to leave the room, only to stop beside her. Did she figured it out somehow?

"Historia, I hope you don't mind watching over Levi… I'm just going to have a look around this place. I don't want to just sit around and drink tea like that old midget on the bed. I'll need to look out if in case the Yeagerists have somehow followed us all the way here." Hange chuckled, looking over towards the fallen soldier on the bed, before finally leaving.

As soon as Hange had left, the blonde Queen raised her right hand and looked at the silver ring on her finger.

"_Is this all worth it?" _she asked herself, feeling as if something just stabbed her through the heart. "_All I wanted ever since was for this child to be born, to live healthy, and have a happy childhood… all the things that I failed to have, I wished for this baby and yet…" _she sent a glance towards Levi as she felt tears started to well up in her eyes. "_Why did it have to be this way? Am I not allowed to be happy for the rest of my life?"_

Historia covered her face with her hands in order to prevent herself from crying. She didn't want to show that she was weak, because that was more of a Krista thing to do. She was the Queen, and she wasn't Krista Lenz anymore.

All of a sudden, Levi started to cough up blood as he breathed heavily, his vision still blurry that he can't notice anything. Historia noticed this and quickly reacted, using a nearby towel to wipe the blood off his mouth, but it didn't stop there.

"Grrrghhh…" Levi hissed, feeling the undeniable pain of the burns that he sustained on his arms and legs, causing to look at him in horror.

"C-Captain?" she mumbled out, unable to do anything about Levi's current state. Of course, even if she tried, it would be bad for her since she was pregnant. Historia could only sit on her chair, burdened by what she was witnessing right now. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she clenched her fist tightly.

"_I can't take it anymore. I've been selfish for long enough! Please forgive me for this, Eren…"_

* * *

"Historia? Are you here? Carl downstairs told me that he heard you crying but he didn't want to bother you." Hange said with a concerned expression as she walked back into the bedroom. She then noticed the several bandages on Levi's wounds, who was still lying on the bed, with Historia sitting on her chair beside it.

"Hey, did you do this to Levi? Thanks a bunch, Historia! I didn't want to put too much pressure on his injuries earlier, that's why I just left him here earlier." Hange approached the bed and noticed that Levi's breathing was a lot more normal now, compared to earlier. "Did he wake up earlier? I can tell that he looks slightly better… than when we first got here…"

"It was all my fault…" Historia muttered, looking down on the floor.

"Huh? Can you repeat that, I didn't hear what you said." Hange frowned, walking closer to the Queen with a confused look.

"So many people died just because I didn't want to become the Beast Titan… Paradisians, Marleyans… I selfishly sat here all this time, enjoying myself, and carrying the child of someone I love inside… while my people endured the work with Zeke Yeager and the Yeagerists… even humanity's strongest soldier nearly died, and it's all because of me…" Historia choked up, with tears threatening to fall at any second now.

Hange's eyes widened, as she realized that this wasn't about Levi at all. She had her own suspicions about who could possibly be the father of Historia's child, and she eventually narrowed it down to two possible people.

"You didn't really want to become the Beast Titan yet you accepted it… but you're saying you're selfish? And then you became pregnant… which prevents you from inheriting it… I've had my own thoughts on who could possibly be the father… but I need you to tell me the truth, Historia." the Commander walked closer towards the blonde Queen and knelt down.

"It's Eren, isn't it?" Hange asked, smiling. "He doesn't want to sacrifice you, I remember it well. It's not selfish of you, but rather selfish of him because he wants you to be happy… man, that kid has really gotten into more trouble this time that I don't even know what to do with him anymore… even getting together with the Queen, Historia Reiss…"

"It's not Historia Reiss anymore." the blonde muttered, shaking her head slowly.

"Eh?" Hange was confused.

Historia then looked up with tears in her eyes as she raised her hand, proudly showing the ring on her finger. "My name is Historia Yeager now. Eren… he's my husband… and… my baby's father."

* * *

_**And that ends Historia's POV! Next is Eren!**_


	2. I and Her

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of its characters...**_

* * *

Eren took a deep breath as he sat on top of the old bed, pulling out a little accessory from his pocket.

It was a silver ring.

But it wasn't just _any _ring.

As he held it between his fingers, his thoughts started to drift back to a particular memory in the past, one that he was sure not to forget anytime soon.

* * *

"_Historia, are you sure about that?" Eren asked, his eyes as wide as the size of dinner plates upon hearing something shocking from Historia's mouth._

"_Yes, I am definitely sure I am pregnant. Many doctors have said the same thing, so there is no reason not to believe in what they have — HEY!" she was then cut off when Eren suddenly carried her up high and twirled her around in the air._

"_Historia, do you know what this means?!" he said, a genuine smile appearing on his face as happiness was brimming over his whole self._

"_Ah! Eren, put me down!" she cried out, and no more than a second later, she was back on the ground but before she could do anything, Eren already had his arms on her shoulders as he gave her a quick but meaningful hug. "E-Eren?"_

"_You won't be forced to turn into the Beast Titan anymore, Historia. You won't have to be a titan before giving birth! This gives me enough time to finish everything! This is exactly what I need, and we'll all be free in the end!" he exclaimed, his hands framing the girl's face as he stared into her eyes._

"_I'm… I'm aware of that…" she muttered with a soft smile, averting her gaze to the side. "Although… I had a feeling that you would freak out when I tell you that I was pregnant… and I feared the worst from you."_

"_What are you talking about? We now have a child, I'll be a dad, you'll be a mom, and I can save everyone! Historia, why would I even freak out? We've been together for two years now, and I'd be really happy to start a family with you. Amidst all this planning I've been doing all this time, I'd want nothing more than to keep you safe and be by your side."_

* * *

Although it didn't look like it, Eren and Historia had entered a relationship years ago, and they were successful in keeping it a secret to the public and the military. It started a few days after an important military meeting wherein a plan to make Historia the next inheritor of the Beast Titan was discussed. During that meeting, Eren was the only one against the whole thing, but it had no effect because they would go through with the plan without a second thought.

When Eren came to meet with Historia a few nights after that, he made her a vow that he won't let her nor any of his friends become titans. In the process, he confessed his true feelings for the blonde Queen that he felt ever since they had bonded together during the time that she went back to her real self. Those feelings which made him refuse to accept to sacrifice her for the sake of everyone else. Historia became overwhelmed with emotions afterwards, letting herself give in and share her first kiss with Eren with tears in her eyes, which signified that she accepted his feelings and reciprocated them.

From that moment on, they became an almost-impossible couple. The fact that they rarely saw each other added to the illusion that they created, but they made sure to make each moment they shared sweet and memorable_. _They sent each other letters while they were separated, but whenever they found the opportunity to be together, Historia would ask 'personal favors' from him to excuse him from his duties just to sneak in a few kisses here and there. Eren didn't complain at all as he enjoyed all of it.

"_Yeah… I'll definitely come back, Historia. Just wait for me…" _he thought to himself, yet the doubt could be seen in his eyes. Can he really come back alive though? Can he survive long enough for him to get back to her? Is there even a chance for them to reunite and for him to give Historia the happiness she deserves? Historia herself had so much hope that he would come back to her, take her into his arms and be together forever, but what were the chances that that could happen?

Looking down at the silver ring on his finger that he put on just earlier, which was a product of a very important event in his past.

* * *

"_I'm glad." Historia smiled, letting herself melt in his embrace as if she had never been happier in her entire life. "I really… do want to start a family with you, Eren. I can't imagine myself being with any other man aside from you."_

"_Will you… will you marry me?"_

_Historia wasn't sure if she was deaf or something, but she looked at Eren with a dumbfounded expression._

"_What?"_

_Eren carefully ran his hand through her blonde locks, looking serious._

"_Historia, you're pregnant. I'm leaving for Marley in a few months… and I think…" he stopped himself in his words for a few moments, becoming embarrassed by what he was suggesting. "I think it's the right time for us to commit ourselves to each other before shit happens again. It's better to be late than never. I don't want to have any regrets before I _—" _he stopped there, not wanting to give away even the slightest bit of worry for her._ "_Anyway, it would tell those nobles chasing after you to finally give up because you're already married to someone else."_

_The young Queen could only stare at him in shock, not expecting him to be the one to propose such a thing, let alone marriage. She thought she'd have to be the one to ask him to marry her._

_When he noticed the blank look on Historia's face, he shook his head and smiled in acknowledgement. "I understand if you're not ready, Historia… I know this looks out of the blue, but trust me that —" he got stopped in his words once again, this time it was because of Historia pressing her lips against his in a soft and gentle kiss._

_Eren's eyes widened for a moment before he returned the action without hesitation, pouring in all of his feelings into the kiss before Historia did the same, their passion fueled with burning desire for one another. They finally separated less than twenty seconds later, with Historia sending him a sweet smile that got him to blush once again._

"_I do want to marry you, Eren… I just… I wasn't expecting you to say it all of a sudden… you were always dense, in my eyes that's why…" she grinned, taking amusement in seeing the embarrassed look on Eren's face._

"_I'm not that dense!" he replied as he narrowed his eyes, but it only caused Historia to giggle even more. "Come on, can't you just stop? We have bigger matters to deal with, like when should we do it?"_

_She smirked at him slightly, poking his chest with her forefinger. "Well Mr. Yeager, since you seem to be so eager to marry your Queen, I will ask you first. When do you want our marriage to take place?" she asked._

"_I'll marry you anytime you want, just as long as it's before I leave for Marley…" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "But, we should do it in a place where nobody can ever suspect that a wedding could happen in. Also, it should only involve at least three people, which would be you and me, and a priest… which will be hard to find because I don't think that they'll… agree to the Queen marrying a titan-shifter." he released a deep sigh, realizing that finding a priest would be hard given the situation they were in._

"_Eren… I think you just forgot who you're talking to right now. This would be easier than you thought it would be then." she grinned once more, before she felt Eren's hand clasping hers tightly._

"_Historia… I'll be looking forward to that day, then." he whispered, before leaning forward to capture Historia's lips with his own in a kiss._

* * *

"_I'll continue to fight until the end… not just for you, but for all of us as well. I hope you can understand everything I've been doing and bear with it for a little longer, Historia." _Eren clenched his fist in determination as his mind dated back to the day when the long-term relationship between him and Historia finally reached its climax. As small as it seemed, there was a chance. If there was the slightest chance that he could go home and be with her again, he would take it.

* * *

_The ruins of the Reiss chapel were nearby, but they didn't care. There were lots of trees around them, but it only helped conceal their location. They didn't even put much effort on the small decorations all over the place, but that would only blow their cover._

_It was already sunset, and they intended for this to get over with before night falls. There were still decorations here and there, ranging from flower petals and some ribbons, but that really wasn't the important thing about all of this._

_It was a really good thing that they found a priest who was willing to do the job, and Historia could only thank him over and over for being obedient enough that she didn't need to use her authority. Eren, likewise, showed his gratitude by promising the freedom of the Eldians very soon._

"_Eren Yeager, do you take Historia Reiss to be your wife, your companion, your faithful partner and your eternal love from this day forward? In the presence of God, do you offer her your solemn vow to be her partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow? Do you promise to love her unconditionally, to support her in her dreams, to honor and respect her, to laugh with her and cry with her, and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"_

_Eren, dressed in a formal black suit the same way that his father did, looked as determined as ever while nodding. "I do." he said without hesitation, sending a smile towards Historia's direction._

_And then the priest turned over to Historia afterwards._

"_Historia Reiss, do you take Eren Yeager to be your husband, your companion, your faithful partner and your eternal love from this day forward? In the presence of God, do you offer him your solemn vow to be his partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow? Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his dreams, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"_

_Historia was dressed in a white dress with a veil, the traditional clothing for a woman in marriage while she held a bouquet of flowers in her grasp. "I do." she nodded with a smile on her face._

"_It is time for the rings," the priest said, and the two teenagers immediately brought out a silver ring that they had each. "The giving and receiving of rings is the most important part of marriage, because it symbolizes your love as eternal. So when you place these upon each other's fingers, wear them with love and honor, for it means that you will never leave one another. You may now place it on each other's fingers."_

_Shakily, Eren took Historia's hand first and slowly slid the ring on her finger, smiling the entire time. When the time came for her turn, she quickly wiped the few tears in her eyes and took Eren's hand next, putting the ring on his finger._

_They ended up holding each others' hands afterwards, while staring into each other's eyes as the priest continued with the ceremony._

"_Eren and Historia, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. By the power vested upon me by God, I pronounce you husband and wife. Today marks the beginning of a new chapter in your lives, and you will spend it together until the end of time. You may now kiss the bride."_

_At those words, Eren turned to Historia. The girl was grinning widely, and it made his heart flutter, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss that symbolized the next chapter of their relationship._

* * *

"_I love you… and I'll save you, Historia. Even… even if I have to give up my life for it. Just you wait." _Eren slipped the silver ring back into his pocket, with one last image of his wife appearing in his mind.

"I'll win this war… for all of us! Wait for me, Historia!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing all throughout the underground prison as he turned his head to the wall, about to make his escape.

He had to come back alive.

For his wife.

For his unborn child.

He has to come back…

He needs to…

Right?

* * *

_**And that ends this two-shot fanfic. Wow, they were married all along, who would have guessed? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did!**_

_**Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

_**-Lance**_


	3. BONUS CHAPTER - You and I: Her Tears

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of its characters…**_

* * *

"... and that ends the story of how the monster saves the people." Historia Reiss closed her eyes and smiled, while the children before her looked confused. They… didn't get it. A monster saving people? How does that work?

"Um, your highness, how exactly can a monster be friendly?" One kid raised his hand as he spoke, earning the blonde's attention.

Historia frowned slightly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that here, Reginald?" she had a small pout on her face, showing that she was not delighted at the very least. "Just call me by my name, it's better that way."

"S-Sorry, miss Historia…" said boy looked down at his feet, feeling bad for his mistake.

The frown quickly reverted back into a smile as Historia shook her head in amusement. "Alright, about your question, the answer is that not all monsters are bad. There are some monsters, even if it's just in our imagination, who can be friendly and maybe even become an ally to humans." With that statement, she began to think of one particular person, one who she had come to know during her days before becoming the queen.

"Wow, then I want to become friends with a good monster!" Historia recognized the child who spoke as Jenny, a young girl who was always energetic and filled with enthusiasm in whatever she does.

"What? Jenny, aren't you gonna be scared if you see one? He could eat you up in a second! I'm gonna run away instead!" Another boy said, looking scared for his life. Poor little guy.

"No, maybe Jenny's right. It won't hurt to try making friends, right? It'll be so cool to ride on the monster's back!" exclaimed one of the girls, who began to get excited at the prospect of gaining a monster friend of her own.

Historia giggled. Sometimes, these children can be too innocent and carefree for their own sake. Wait, that happens _all the time_, if she had to be honest.

"Why don't you guys listen to Jenny?" she said with a small grin, adding a hint of smugness in her tone. "There might be some truth in her words more than what you think."

That got the children to be silent and look at her in both confusion and surprise. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean, miss Historia?" asked Reginald.

"Let's just say that I have a 'monster friend' of my own." she replied, and causing all of the children's eyes to widen. As she said this, Historia began to think of _that_ person, and all that he's done. "He can be a bit angry sometimes, but he's been a really good friend to me. He even taught me a few lessons that helped me reach where I am now." Her smile widened as she remembered an event that happened years ago. _"Yeah, a few lessons…" _she thought.

_"You're just… normal."_

She still felt chills with _his _voice, even if he sounded awkward and slightly embarrassed that time. And why wouldn't she feel that way? Nobody had ever talked to her like that before, not even Ymir. Anyway, that's not what her attention should be drawn to right now, better to focus on the children first.

"Tell us more!" Jenny exclaimed, startling everyone who was present. "Please, please, miss Historia! I want to be friends with him too!"

Although it was sudden, the other children began to think of it and the more they thought of it, the more they wanted to know about it. They all began to speak in unison, trying to persuade Historia to tell them more about her "monster friend".

She smiled again. Well, it wouldn't hurt to talk more about _him _as long as she doesn't mention any name, right? Plus, it would feel different and satisfying to see others not treating _him _as a weapon, but as a hero.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you more about him. But first, you have to understand that —" Historia suddenly stopped midway through her words when she saw a familiar face looking at her in the distance.

* * *

Eren Yeager stood in the middle of the grassy fields, looking at the orphanage as a whole but then he found himself staring at Historia in the end, most likely since she was his priority every time he went back to this place. She wasn't in her royal attire, and went for a more comfortable choice of clothing that included a white long-sleeved blouse, a pink skirt, and an orange shawl.

Wearing the same shirt, hoodie, pants and shoes, today was a day-off for him and his friends since they had just finished building the railroad to Trost, but they would be eventually go back on duty, two days from now.

"If only…" he said to himself, with his eyes showing the sadness he felt. He wasn't like this with Mikasa, Armin and the others, albeit he did care for them enough that he wanted to protect them until the end.

Time was running out, and they were running out of options. Zeke's fifty year plan was something he would never agree to, but what else can they do?

Or to be more precise, what else can _he _do?

He was the only one who saw his father's memories, which included the future that they will face. It was a _horrible _future, and yet anything they try is not working to prevent it. There was only one other option left for them to try, and if it doesn't work either, then may God help them all.

If there was even a so-called "God" to begin with.

Turning his attention back to the orphanage, he saw Historia bidding the children goodbye before they each ran off, possibly to go play, or something. Nothing unusual with that. But what made the titan-shifter slightly widen his eyes was the moment Historia turned her head to look at him, as if she caught him surveying the whole place. Her eyes were directly fixated against his own gaze, sending Eren in a temporary state of shock. Did she know he was coming?

Historia then rose from her seat and began to run towards where he was, while waving her arm as if she was trying to call out for him.

"Eren!"

Although he was not that far away, he could clearly hear her voice. Shit. This wasn't how he planned this to go. He was just going to check how Historia was doing and then leave! Talking to her wasn't in his mind, and nor was he ready for it! Not while he was feeling all depressed right now, that is.

Looking down, he turned around and began to walk away quietly, trying to pretend he was just a stranger who lost his way. Perhaps that way, Historia would leave him alone, although he wasn't really counting on it. He also put on his hood to add to this little illusion, even though it won't likely work.

"Eren! Wait up!"

Fuck.

Gotta hurry then. Eren tried to speed up in his tracks, but not enough to consider running away.

"Eren! You stop right there!"

That did it. The titan-shifter stopped in his tracks after those words, and now he could hear her breathing heavily behind him. Damn, for a queen she can still go and prove that she was still suitable to fight in a battlefield. But anyway, fine, she caught him and whether he liked it or not, running away wasn't an option now.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, your Majesty?" There must be a reason why she chased him all the way here, and for now, he'd play the role of a respectful follower. Well not exactly respectful, since his back was facing her, a bit more disrespectful in that case.

"Your queen… would like you to call her by her name… and yes, I wish… to speak with you…" Historia spoke in between deep breaths. Running all the way here took a toll on her, since it happened all of a sudden, and it's been a while since she had a taste of freedom in these fields.

"Then what is it you want to tell me? It must be something important if you chased after me all the way here."

Historia regained her composure and crossed her arms, while frowning at his figure. "You would dare to run away from one of your friends without even saying hello?" she said in a more normal tone this time, while also adding a bit of disappointment at the end.

Hearing the slight sadness in her words made the corner of Eren's lips twitch. Did she miss her friends this much? "And once I do? Am I free to go then?" he continued to play along, turning his head up instead of facing the ground.

She crossed her arms and smirked, getting the hint and choosing to play along with him. "I can send some guards to look for and bring you to me, so I can punish you for not facing your queen the _proper _way."

Silence erupted for a few moments between the two before Eren finally sighed and turned around to face her. Although he was not in the mood because of everything that was on his mind, he couldn't stop the small smile that formed on his face at seeing one of his dearest friends again.

"It's good to see you, Historia."

The girl dropped the act and smiled warmly as well, clasping her hands together near her belly. "It's good to see you too, Eren."

Once again, silence took over the whole atmosphere for a few moments, because at the moment their gazes met, they found themselves lost in each other's eyes. The wind was blowing steadily, and everything was quiet around them…

"So, what brings you here?" Historia spoke with a small blush, apparently noticing that things were getting _too _quiet between them. "I heard from Captain Levi that you, Mikasa, and the others have 3 days off-duty to let you rest after finishing the railroad to Trost."

Eren took off his hood and revealed his face, before rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "I wanted to see if you were doing fine… it's been awhile since we last saw each other and… I missed you." He smiled at the end of his statement and a faint blush could be seen on his cheeks, albeit barely.

In turn, Historia blushed again when Eren said that he missed her and he chuckled slightly at her expression, but that was until she noticed something suspicious about his features. _"What are you hiding, Eren?"_ she thought to herself, completely wiping the blush off her cheeks.

She cleared her throat and adopted a more serious look. "Eren, I am honored and thankful that you wanted to know how I am doing. And I admit that I have missed you as well but… I see that you have another thing in mind that you aren't telling me."

His smile disappeared in an instant as his eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Your ears are red, Eren… it means you are lying. Or at least you have something in your mind that you're keeping from me. It's not appropriate for a soldier to hide something from his queen…" she shook his head and looked at him suspiciously. "You wouldn't do that, Eren… _right_?"

Immediately, his hand flew up to touch his ear and Eren's eyes widened because what Historia just said was true. Woah, now how did she know about that? That was an _embarrassing _secret that only his mother and Mikasa knew about. Crap, now it looks like she caught him and he had no way out. "How did you —?" he tried to ask, but Historia cut him off.

"Eren, when you share the same dorm with Mikasa during our days in the military, what do you think happens?" she told him, a smirk forming on her face. "Sure, she was very secretive when it comes to you but it didn't stop her from revealing _some _secrets to us girls."

Fuck. Yeah, he had no way out now.

Eren's demeanor changed immediately once again, going back to his depressed state from earlier. His temporary moment of happiness, ending just like that. Seeing him like this, Historia's smug expression turned into one that showed worry as she tried getting closer to him.

She reached to him with an open hand. "Hey… what's wrong? Is it too big of a secret? I can understand if it is, you don't have to tell me."

He turned to the side, avoiding to look at her. "It's complicated," he said through gritted teeth. He knows that he can't lie now, or even try to divert the subject to something else. The best thing he can do now is to hope Historia would just leave _that _topic alone, he didn't want her to get involved of all people.

She continued to reach out to him until she held his hand gently. "Then why don't we talk about this over a cup of tea? There is a spare room in the orphanage that I use when I need to rest and take a nap. We can use it so nobody can hear you." She then smiled at him warmly. "You can tell me about it and… I believe you need it to calm yourself down. But that is if you're fine with it, Eren. I will not force you into this." she said, her eyes telling the truth. She wasn't forcing him or anything but deep down, she wanted him to agree.

She wanted him to trust her, especially if it was something big. It might seem selfish of her, but knowing that her friend entrusted her with something felt satisfying. Historia would know since she went through the same dilemma. She opened up to Eren years ago, and that was something that she would never forget for as long as she lived.

Meanwhile, Eren was considering what he should do right now. Normally he would change the topic to something else, but he can no longer do that now. His options were to either refuse or agree to her offer.

_"Can I trust her? I know I'm trying to protect her and everyone else, but… the memories…" _he contemplated in his mind, before turning his head slightly to glance at her. The moment he looked at Historia's face, another memory sprung into his mind, yet it was unlike those that he had seen during the awarding ceremony years ago.

It was him and Historia, alone in a room together, and she was opening up to him with her feelings, even though they weren't close friends or anything. It happened just after her dear friend Ymir left, when she felt that she had no reason to live anymore, Eren himself gave her encouragement and now… he couldn't help but realize that the same situation was happening to them too, only their positions were switched.

Can he trust her with what he knew?

Is it safe to assume that Historia can understand?

Was it worth the risk?

.

.

.

Out of nowhere, he gripped Historia's hand tight, catching the girl off guard as he turned to her with a pleading expression and knelt on one knee. _"Yes, I can. I want to trust her." _he thought, before clasping her hand in between his own as he looked into her eyes.

He took a deep breath and began to speak. "Alright, Historia. I'll tell you everything… but you have to understand. Nobody other than you will know this. You can't tell _anyone_ what you're gonna hear from me. This is something that's only between the two of us, nothing more. Understand? You _must _keep it a secret. Can I trust you with that, Historia?"

Her eyes widened with every word that he spoke, surprised by both his tone and the look in his eyes. His expression basically screamed desperation if she knew anything and… the last time she saw him like this was… years ago. It was long since those days that Eren was like that, so seeing him act like this again made her worry. What did Eren have in his mind? Is it really _that _big? Right now, Historia could only do one thing, and that was to show him that she was there for him.

"Yes," was her short but powerful response.

Eren could only smile and bring her hand close to his lips, before planting a soft kiss on her skin, which made Historia blush deeply. Compared to the awarding ceremony, this wasn't done out of respect for the queen or because of his duty. No, this was something done in the moment and that's what made her feel embarrassed. But of course, Eren was unaware of that.

"Then lead the way, Historia." he stood up, not caring that he was still holding her hand until now.

Historia could only nod with a red face as they walked back to the orphanage together, hand-in-hand. She made no attempt to free her hand from his grip, as she actually liked the feeling of holding his, but why?

* * *

If Historia was eager to hear what Eren was keeping from her earlier, then boy, she didn't know whether to regret the decision to pry into it or not.

She had her hands clasped over her mouth in shock, and tears were starting to form in her eyes, taken aback with everything that she had just heard from Eren. First, it was him seeing his father's memories years ago at the ceremony, to finding out the truth behind it, to the real reason behind the Reiss family's death, and to the horrible future that Grisha Yeager saw. As he spoke the whole time, his voice sounded from serious to desperate to depressed. By the end of it, Eren simply had his hair shadowed all over his face, unable to look at Historia directly in the eye after all of that.

They were sitting across from one another, with only a small table separating them and empty tea cups were on top of it. "Oh my god…" she breathed out. "Eren, I… I never knew you went through all of that. I'm… I'm sorry!" she looked down and gripped her skirt tightly, before shutting her eyes. "I never should have asked you about it!"

Unfortunately, Eren seemed to pay no heed to her apology as he spoke in a low tone. "It's not your fault, nor is it anyone else's. It's mine, and… it's my burden to bear."

That got Historia to look up, tears threatening to fall from her blue orbs. She could clearly hear the sadness in his voice. She had to do something if she wanted to comfort him, at the very least. "What? Eren, no. No, it's not your —"

"Still, I'm glad that you listened to everything I said. I feel better getting all of that out of my chest… it helped… I think…" he cut her off, before chuckling a bit. However, it wasn't one out of humour. Again, Historia could hear how depressed he was and now his laugh started to sound a bit _insane_, but the blonde queen won't stand by without doing anything. She was going to help him, no matter what.

Historia stood up, her face becoming more desperate. "Eren, please listen to me! It's not your fault! You didn't choose to see all of those! You couldn't have known you would see those memories of your father!"

Again, Eren paid no heed to her and spoke. "Tell me, Historia…"

Historia looked at him, waiting for what he was about to say or ask. She didn't even know that a tear had already fallen from her eye.

"Are you mad at me?"

She looked confused for a moment. Was he trying to be hard on himself again? If that's it, then screw it! She'll come over there and snap him out of it. "F-For what?"

"It was me… all along." he revealed, before he finally looked up, meeting Historia's gaze. He looked absolutely dead inside, with his face devoid of any emotion, and his eyes were like they belonged to a corpse. He wasn't crying and yet, his state right now looked worse than that.

"What are you talking about, Eren? What are you trying to tell me?!" she was beginning to lose her patience, and if this continues, she'll stop him herself. He was already suffering enough with this burden, he didn't deserve to make his own _self _suffer too!

"It wasn't my dad who killed the Reiss family… it's me all along," he smiled sadly, tears threatening to form in his eyes as well. Historia clenched her fist tightly, shaking her head in denial. Eren saw this and he chuckled again, having the same laugh of insanity he had earlier. "You can deny it if you want, Historia… but it doesn't change the fact that I _killed _them. Because of me, my dad did what he did." His tears began to flow down his face. "Heh, you can be mad at me if you want… I understand if you are. Your big sister, Frieda? It was also me who killed —"

***SLAP!***

Historia was breathing heavily as she drew her hand back, her tears freely flowing from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, so she walked over to where Eren sat while he was still talking, before giving him a resounding slap to the face that shut him up for good.

Eren started to recoil from the slap he had received, as he looked back at Historia with a small frown. He knew that she was mad at him, but he didn't expect to be slapped. He was not angry at the very least, just surprised. His tears had stopped falling for now, while a big red mark was starting to form on his cheek.

"Don't… Don't you ever say that, idiot!" she said despite the tears flowing. "Yes, you killed the Reiss family, but that's all in the past! I'm not going to be mad at you for something that happened long ago, Eren! I understand that you caused… Frieda's death, but… look at where it got us! I've said it before, so I'll say it again. If your father never killed them, we would have never gotten to this point! Your father did the right thing! And that means you did, too! So don't blame yourself for what happened because I won't!"

At the end of her little outburst, Eren's demeanor begun to change once more, as he started to feel angry. "And how would _you_ know how _I_ feel right now?" he asked, gritting his teeth and glaring at Historia. "You're not the one who got injected with a titan serum by her father as a kid… you're not the one who had the burden of _saving _humanity as a damn titan… you're not the one who discovered what his father left in his house's basement!" he began to stand up as he continued to unleash what he truly felt right now, and Historia took a step back out of slight fear. "You weren't the one who discovered that he practically killed an entire family by talking to his father! You're not the one who saw the world, the entire world, in ruin because of me! It's all me! You could never understand what I feel, Historia! So don't try to tell me what to —!"

Eren was immediately cut off from what he wanted to say, as he felt the soft fabric rubbing against his face that was Historia's clothes.

"I'm sorry, Eren! I'm really sorry!" she cried out, while hugging the titan-shifter's head against her chest. Due to their height difference, his knees collapsed due to being weak in strength and he brought her down with her. They were both sitting on the floor with Historia continuing to cry as Eren froze.

"You're right, Eren! I'm not the one who became a titan like you and I'm not the one who saw those memories, so I'm sorry!" she began to sniffle, her sobbing becoming uncontrollable now. "I know I can't understand what you really feel, but I can at least help you share that burden! I won't leave you alone, Eren… I'M ON YOUR SIDE NO MATTER WHAT!"

Eren then felt a sharp pain in his chest as tears began to form in his eyes again. "Historia…" he said in a barely audible voice.

"I don't blame you for killing my family, Eren… so please don't take your anger out on yourself! You can talk to me about it and I'll listen! I'm here for you, Eren… remember that. You're not alone in this because I'm here! I'll always be here to help you! We're enemies of humanity, right? That's why I'll do my best… I'LL DO MY BEST TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!"

With that, the tears began to flow again, as Eren couldn't contain himself and broke down into a sobbing fit. He couldn't stop his arms from wrapping around Historia's small figure, hugging her closer to him as he seeked her comfort.

"…P…Please… Don't leave me alone…"

Historia began to cry harder as the pair clung onto each other like it was their last day in the world. Historia laid her head on top of Eren's, cradling him gently to help him calm down. While Eren cried out all of his remaining tears into her chest, hugging Historia closer to him in the process.

A few minutes passed, and the two finally calmed down from their crying state earlier, and they were now just patting each other as a sign of comfort. Historia's eyes were all red because of all the tears that she had shed, but that didn't matter right now. She couldn't even see Eren's face so there was no telling if he was the same as her.

"D-Do you understand now, Eren?" she asked him softly. "I can't… understand how you feel, but… I can be there for you whenever you need me. I'll be there to support you anytime."

With that, he felt Eren's arms unwrap around her midsection as he slowly rose up to face her. Just like her, his eyes were also red from all the crying he had been through. This most likely the only time he had cried like his old self ever since his breakdown in the Reiss cavern.

"But… Historia… If only I… if only I never existed, then…!" he tried to sputter out, but the girl held his face in her hands to stop him.

"Eren, your existence isn't a bad thing, okay?" she assured him, smiling despite her tear-streaked face. "Look at what happened ever since you arrived! We took back Trost, defended Stohess against Annie, overthrew my father, and took back Wall Maria. If it wasn't for you, we would've never gotten this far. And…" she closed her eyes and smiled warmly at him. "You helped me when I had problems of my own too, and I could never be more grateful for that."

Eren could only watch her with his lip trembling, and he didn't even know if he had any more tears left to shed.

"For what it's worth, Eren…" her cheeks gained a blush but that didn't stop her.

His eyes slowly widened as Historia leaned closer to his face.

"I'm _glad _you were born into this world."

Eren looked like he was about to burst into tears after that, but he simply closed his eyes and looked down. He even sniffled a few times to try and calm himself even further, but that was when he felt Historia place a gentle kiss on his forehead, quickly igniting a blush on his cheeks.

He looked up and noticed that she was still leaning close towards him with a smile, and their faces were in close proximity of each other. He inhaled rather quickly and exhaled on her face, which appeared to have snapped her out of a temporary trance. That was only when Historia began to notice how close they were to each other, and she flushed in embarrassment. Yeah, even after that purely emotional moment they shared, they were still weak to their other feelings. Both of them were embarrassed, yet they made no move in pulling away from the other.

For a few moments, they were only staring at each other's eyes. Sure this was something normal, but this time it felt different. There was… tension in the air, and their gazes created some sort of attraction that seemed to draw Eren towards her as he began to breathe quite heavily.

Eren broke their eye contact as he looked down at her lips, with that particular force attracting him towards her becoming stronger. A small part of him was telling him that he was letting his emotions getting the better of him while the other encouraged him to go and just do it. If his emotions told him that deep down inside, he really wanted to kiss her, then he would go for it.

Historia, for her part, knew what Eren was about to do and she couldn't find herself turning away nor pushing him off her. She could only stare at his green orbs opposite to her blue ones, with her mouth slightly agape. _"Do I want this?" _she asked herself for a moment, before she bit her lip shyly and held Eren's hand gently. _"Yes, I do. I really want to."_ It was a startling discovery for Historia, as someone who never really received love during most of her childhood but by no means, an unwelcome one.

Both of them closed their eyes as Eren's lips descended upon hers.

* * *

_**Phew! Now that ends this chapter! Two things I have to say to you guys. First, this chapter is the first of two bonus chapters I'm planning to add because of recent events in the manga, with my own twist in them.**_

_**Second, Historia crying in this chapter after she slapped Eren in the face is my interpretation of her crying in Eren's memories from Chapter 120. Dammit, writing that emotional scene made me shed tears a few times. I'm not kidding.**_

_**Alright, now that they have kissed, where will this lead? Hehehehe, take a guess, guys! I hope you enjoyed this and stick around for the other bonus chapter I'm gonna add!**_

_**Goodbye… and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

_**-Lance**_


	4. BONUS CHAPTER - You and I: His Love

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of its characters…**_

* * *

_**(Play Remembering from Tokyo Ghoul: Re and hit it on repeat while reading guys!)**_

To his surprise, Historia didn't do anything to push him away or even deny his actions. She accepted it without a word, leaning closer to him to fully join their lips together.

The kiss itself wasn't deep, since it was the first time for the two of them, yet they moved their lips together at the same time. Eren found himself relaxing little by little as the seconds flew by, that it made him forget everything that just transpired earlier. When he felt Historia slowly returning the kiss, all traces of his depressed state had disappeared and were replaced with one memory in his mind, one that he had seen four years ago.

**"You're free."**

To her surprise, it was Eren who broke the kiss first as he looked genuinely surprised at the memory he saw. He never would have thought it would be that way, but it was… and now, the answer was sitting right in front of him. That scenery he was seeing in his father's memories… the key to it was sitting before him.

_"No way… Historia? You're…" _he thought to himself, his eyes widening in realization.

"Eren… why did you stop?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. Although she didn't say it, Historia was also enjoying that brief moment of intimacy between them, as it made her feel…

…complete.

He shook his head and looked down. "I-It's nothing… I… I just saw one of my father's memories again… and… I think it all makes sense now…"

While Historia looked confused, she blushed once again and looked down as well. _"So this is it? I have… feelings for Eren?" _she asked herself. For some reason, that didn't come as a total surprise to her. Perhaps she was already feeling this way ever since and she just acted on what she felt now. _"Does… Does this mean I… l-love him…?"_ her blush only darkened with the mention of _that _word, but she made no attempt to deny or even shake her head to get rid of that thought.

"Historia…" he called out softly, quickly gaining her attention.

"Y-Yes?" she looked up, and their gazes immediately met.

In an opposite scenario from earlier, Eren held her face in between his hands and started to lean towards her. Historia's eyes widened the more he got closer to her face before he stopped within inches of her lips. The blush on his cheeks was faint, yet she could see him fighting his embarrassment.

"I… I think I know now…" he breathed out, before gulping heavily. "I… I… I think I… I… You see, I…" he tried to speak out, but his own embarrassment was winning over him every time. "Damn it, why is this so hard…? Just speak up, stupid!" he mumbled, looking down and scolding himself for hesitating.

Historia had to suppress the urge to giggle at him. Seeing him struggle in letting out his true feelings was both cute and funny at the same time, yet she got what he was trying to convey, which made her lit up in happiness. She wasn't that dense compared to Eren. Maybe some actions would help him become more comfortable?

She brought her hand up and touched his left one that held her cheek, before nuzzling against it, enjoying the warmth he provided. Eren looked up at her, and he saw Historia biting her lip shyly and her cheeks having a faint hue of pink.

"Can… Can you do it again…?" she whispered with a shy smile, before looking to the side. Looks like it was also embarrassing for her to let out what she really felt.

_SHE'S SO CUTE!_

Feeling more confident with her request, Eren wasted no time and pressed his lips against hers. There was no joke. Historia wanted it, and he wanted it as well.

This kiss was nothing more than the one they had earlier. This time, they felt more confident; Eren couldn't help but take in every inch of her lips, loving her taste and the cute moans she was making along with it. Historia kissed him back as well, still trying to comprehend everything that was happening. She still felt shy too, which was why she blushed even harder when his other hand went down to her neck, caressing her skin with affection. This action soon relaxed her, as her own hand to his cheek as well, now returning the kiss with just as much emotion as he did.

The kiss started to grow stronger when Eren smiled and pushed his tongue slowly into her mouth, and Historia accepted it eagerly. In all her years of existence, she had never felt like this and now that she did, she never wanted to let go of it. What caught her off guard though, was when Eren's hands had already went down to her orange shawl and slid it off her shoulders.

Historia's eyes quickly shot open as she broke the kiss with a red face, covering her chest with one arm while clenching her other fist. "W-What are you doing, Eren?!" she asked incredulously, while breathing heavily from the kiss they just had.

Eren froze as if he had been caught red-handed. With a red face of his own, he moved away from her. He wished he could die right now and just move to the afterlife for doing something like that so suddenly. "Oh, sorry Historia, uhh… D-Did I go too fast?… Uhm, I… Sorry… D…Do you want me to… s-stop?"

Now that was a question she took time in answering. Did she really want him to stop? They have already made their feelings known, they should stop here right? He knew what she felt, and the same for her, so should they end it here? Historia began to think about the future, especially what would happen in the coming months. Eren and the rest of the 104th would be leaving for Marley, and there's no telling when they would be back. For her, she would be back at the Capital, stuck in her duties as Queen of the Walls.

There may likely be no time for them to even spend time together… let alone meet each other…

With her cheeks fuming, Historia looked to the side, particularly at her discarded shawl. No, she didn't want to end it here. Now that they were together, they should make the most of their time alone. At least that's what she said to herself.

She turned back towards Eren and slowly dropped her arm that was covering her chest, before speaking in an embarrassed tone.

"N-No… I… t…things were just… g…going too fast and… you… c…caught me off guard…" she stuttered, before facing him completely, albeit still with a red face. "Y…You may… p…proceed… Eren…" Historia wanted to die out of embarrassment, but deep down inside, she wanted this.

Eren's eyes were wide open as his mouth was agape. She was so cute while embarrassed that he thought it was gonna be the end of him! Shaking his head, he nervously shifted towards her with his own blushing face and kissed her again.

Historia felt her embarrassment slowly going away now that the familiar warmth that Eren provided was once again with her. The titan-shifter again didn't waste any time and deepened the kiss, seemingly affected by her words. Was Historia giving him permission a switch or something? The blonde queen moaned into his mouth as his hands went to her shoulders, rubbing them up and down. Historia, feeling more confident now, pushed her tongue into his mouth and met his own, beginning a internal battle of dominance.

As she closed her eyes to savor this particular moment between them, Eren's hands went further down her arms, continuing to rub them up and down as if to provide a sense of comfort.

It was at this moment that Eren broke their lip contact and leaned his forehead against hers, with the two of them taking deep breaths after that kiss. Nobody won that battle of tongues, but that didn't matter. Historia slowly opened her eyes, and looked like she was dazed, but not in a bad way. Eren took this a sign to continue and he did, kissing the corner of her mouth before going to her cheek, then moving further closer and closer to her neck.

Historia's moans grew louder as Eren's lips finally reached her neck. He was being careful not to live any lasting marks or anything from his actions, the last thing he needed was someone noticing that the Queen was in an affair because of a noticeable mark on her neck. Although she was slightly dazed, her hands went to slowly wrap around his neck, as if to say that she was loving this, and she didn't want him to stop even if he does leave a mark on her skin.

Feeling more in the moment, his hands travelled down from her arms to the hem of her dress in an attempt to take it off. He suddenly stopped in kissing her neck when he noticed he couldn't get it off. Looking down, he saw that Historia herself was sitting on her dress and he couldn't help but be confused. How was he supposed to take it off her now?

That was until a small fit of giggles from the girl before he felt her arms unwrap from around his neck. "Eren, you silly boy~" she mused into his ear, which was enough to make him blush comically as Historia stood in front of him. Eren had to sit up properly so that he didn't look like an idiot before her.

Although she was still feeling somewhat shy over this, Historia grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly pulled it over the top of her head, leaving her in a pair of white shorts and a white tank top. She blushed the entire time, but quickly burst into another fit of giggles when Eren was staring like a lost old man at her.

"Hey, Eren." she called out, snapping him out of his trance before blushing in embarrassment for his troubles.

"Y-Yeah?"

"T-Take off your clothes too, i-it's embarrassing for me to be like this, you know…" She was almost tempted to cover herself with her arms with that, before she saw Eren's reaction to her words.

"Oh, right…!" As if it was a body alarm, Eren quickly stood up facing her, before throwing off his hoodie and that left him topless. He also discarded himself of his pants, leaving him only clad in his underwear, which made Historia lit up madly at the sight of his lean and toned body. _Especially his abs_… oh, if she wasn't a queen and had a reputation to uphold, she'd be drooling over them instead of just staring.

Eren rubbed the back of his head, as he can't help but be embarrassed that it was Historia who was now staring at him, completely opposite to what happened just a while ago.

A few moments passed, and it was Eren who made the first move, taking steps closer to Historia. She took the silent message and began to walk towards him too, before they stopped just when they were by the window, where the sun was already setting outside. Nothing else was in the mind of the two teenagers except for each other, and their gazes were clearly focused on their lover. They were in their own personal world right now, and nothing can interrupt them.

Eren bent down slightly, his eyes darting towards her lips, just as Historia raised her arms and got ready to wrap around his neck. He stopped just within a centimeter's grasp of her lips, as his arms quickly wrapped around her waist and hugged her close. The action caught Historia off guard but she was able to wrap her arms around his neck just like she wanted to.

Lifting her up by her waist, Eren felt Historia's feet lock around his own hips before he noticed the tears forming in her eyes, and yet there was also a smile on her face that showed she wasn't feeling sad at all. Eren couldn't help but smile in return as he leaned in to close the gap between them.

The pair shared another kiss just as nightfall began to take over the whole land, with only the moonlight providing the light for Eren and Historia.

* * *

The two moved to the lone bed that was in the room, and Eren could only be thankful that it was big enough for the two of them. It was also next to another window, with the moon shining outside and allowing them to see each other.

Eren was hovering just on top of her, both teenagers filled with nervousness. They had already taken off the last of their clothing and those were just beside the bed in a messy pile. Now they were left completely naked before the other. Forget the shyness, they were nervous as hell! How were they supposed to go forward from here? They were still both virgins, well until now at least.

He was surprised when Historia grabbed his face and brought him down to give him another kiss on the lips, it was like she was really innocent when it came to this. Looks like he'll have to compromise and take the lead, even though he had no experience in this.

Eren complied and kissed her back fully, quickly pushing his tongue inside her mouth, and inviting her to become more aggressive. Her tongue accepted gleefully and both were once again locked in a battle of dominance, with Historia putting in every ounce of the passion she was feeling. This moment was very important to her, of course she would treat every second as important.

While they were busy snogging each other's faces out, Eren took this time to proceed and his right hand went down to her thigh, caressing her smooth skin and giving her the slightest touch. He also did this for her other thigh and with both in his hands, he pulled her up so that he can access the most private area of her body.

Historia felt her cheeks getting hotter by the moment, but she made no attempt to stop him. She even locked her legs within his so that she would stay in that position. Her temporary embarrassment caused her to lose the battle of dominance between their tongues, and Eren took advantage of it, as he explored her mouth slowly and carefully. Historia actually liked it and so she simply let Eren do as he wished, while grasping the back of his head to pull him even more into her mouth.

Eren was surprised with this action of hers, but he took it as another sign that she was enjoying it. He sucked on her tongue gently, since he didn't want to make Historia uncomfortable or anything. He explored every part of her mouth without even taking in another breath of air. Historia enjoyed it to the point that she gripped his hair tightly, but Eren didn't mind the pain.

Finally, after about a minute, Eren finally relented since he needed air. As he breathed heavily on top of her, he noticed how Historia's eyes were now filled with lust, compared to how they were only containing love and passion earlier. To add to that, her blonde hair was sprawled out in all directions just underneath her, and Eren didn't know if he can contain himself now just by looking at her.

"Eren~" she said in a voice significantly different than her normal one. She sounded a lot more… _sexy_. Add that to how cute her expression was and what do you get? The titan-shifter could barely hold it in, and he wasn't even aware that his own length was throbbing in excitement. "P…Please~" her gaze went downwards and he followed it, before he understood what she meant.

"Just… tell me if you want to stop, Historia." he told her, and she responded with a small nod.

Taking a deep breath, he spread her legs wider and positioned himself properly in between them. Historia wrapped her legs around his waist on instinct. He took one last look at her, and she gave a nod of confirmation despite her nervousness.

"I'll… take it slow and… tell me if it hurts, okay?" he assured her one final time and the blonde queen only smiled. Despite him leading this whole session, Historia couldn't help but love how gentle Eren was, especially when it comes to how she felt. That was when she realized that she got distracted for a few moments.

Eren quickly took the opportunity and slowly entered her.

Historia gasped and bit her lip tightly, trying her best not to voice out the pain of having her virginity taken. But it wasn't enough. She grasped his shoulders and closed her eyes tightly, with some tears flowing out. Eren immediately took action and kissed them away while struggling to move deeper. Her inner walls were squeezing him so much that he wasn't able to move properly. But anyway, the pain will go away the sooner he can finish this.

"I'm sorry, Historia… I… I can stop if you want me to… just tell me…" he tried to calm her down, even going as far as cupping her two mounds with his hands, only noticing how good they feel under his palms.

"Don't… worry… Eren…" she struggled to say, before she looked up at him with a smile. "I… I can take it…" Although she said those words, he still stopped in moving and now focused on easing her pain by gently fondling her breasts, which seemed to help when he heard her moaning.

"I know you're just acting tough, Historia… there's nothing wrong in admitting you're in pain…" he leaned down and kissed her forehead, then he noticed her playfully smiling despite her tears. That only meant he caught on to what she was doing, and he couldn't help but chuckle himself.

He kept on focusing on her chest for the next minute, while giving her a few kisses on her neck too, and by combining those, the pain that Historia felt finally started to disappear and all that she could feel was the pleasure that came with Eren's actions.

"Eren… i-it doesn't hurt anymore…" she grabbed his head since he was focused on sucking her mounds and he was enjoying her taste. She made him face her before she smiled at how he was enjoying himself. "You can move now, Eren~"

Nodding, Eren lifted himself off her and focused once more on their lower regions. She didn't feel as tight as she was earlier, so he tried to thrust slowly. In and out, at a gentle pace so he doesn't hurt Historia or anything. It was, after all, their first time. He looked down and saw her expression of bliss while her fists were clenched, and it made him even more aroused. He had a sudden urge to kiss because of it, and he did. From the amount of times that they have kissed that evening, their lips have already gotten puffy and red due to it.

After sharing another kiss for a few seconds, Historia gently pushed him away and cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"Eren… can you do it faster?" she asked with an innocent expression, with her eyes pleading for him to do what she says.

_"So… cute…"_ he told himself, before shaking his head to snap himself out of it. With a simple grunt, he began to thrust into her a bit faster than before, as Historia held onto his shoulders before she could break down due to how good it felt.

By now, Eren had his mouth slightly agape; the moment he went faster in his movements, it also felt more pleasurable for him. Both him and Historia nearly had the same expression, and he couldn't stop himself. It just felt too good, that his body was moving on its own!

He then felt Historia's hand on his cheek once again, and he looked down to see her face brimming with tears once again. Just when Eren was about to ask what was wrong, he saw her smile and he understood.

He smiled as well, before removing a rogue strand of hair from her face so that he was staring into her eyes. "I… I love you, Historia." he said, smiling like he was the happiest man in the world. While he was embarrassed as hell earlier, he didn't feel that way anymore, or at least he was more comfortable now.

The tears of joy started flowing from her eyes as she gave him a grin. "I love you too, Eren~" she told him in return, and Eren couldn't help but get teary-eyed too. In a way, he was a bit similar to Historia. While he had the love of his family throughout his life, they were already gone. He never experienced the feeling of having someone who trusted him, had faith in him, and showed more than concern for him. Mikasa was like his sister while Armin was more of his best friend, so they couldn't give him that.

Until now.

Eren wrapped his arms around her from underneath, and he lifted her off the bed, before letting Historia sit on his lap. Their gazes were still fixated on each other, and despite their tears, the two lovers still managed to share another kiss filled with love and passion. As they locked lips, his hands guided her to move up and down his throbbing length, moving faster just like what Historia wanted.

She gasped again when Eren reached a sensitive area inside of her, before he started to caress her backside. Historia didn't want to let go of his lips even though things were escalating, especially when he guided her to move faster. For a moment, she got worried that one of the people in the orphanage would hear their grunts or the slapping of their skin, but it was too late to slow down now. They were both nearing their peak.

Eren broke off their kiss as he gritted his teeth, thrusting faster than ever to achieve that climax he was nearing. It was Historia who reached that high point first, as her release shot through her hard. She almost screamed out her pleasure, but she bit into his shoulder to prevent it. Her inner walls contracted and squeezed around his shaft, making him release just after it. He grunted and hugged his queen close, keepig himself buried inside her, and Historia felt his hot seed filling her up.

They stayed like that for a minute, before Historia finally felt herself coming down from that climax. She panted heavily and pulled away from him, looking at Eren with a tired smile.

"E…Eren… that… that was —!" she was then cut off her words when the titan-shifter suddenly collapsed against her, and Historia found her back hitting the bed with Eren lying on top of her. He was breathing quite heavily and his eyes were closed, so he may have likely passed out from exhaustion.

Historia only smiled as she caressed his hair and face, letting him rest peacefully. _"He must be so tired… I'll just talk to him in the morning, then."_ she thought to herself, before planting on the top of his head and closing her eyes afterwards, letting the beauty of sleep take over the both of them.

* * *

By the time the sun had risen the following morning, the royal palace in Sina was in confusion regarding Queen Historia's whereabouts while two soldiers in Trost woke up early to search for their missing friend, who had gone all by himself since yesterday.

Little did both sides know what happened.

In the orphanage where Eren and Historia spent the night together, the blonde queen had already woken up and she was sitting on the bed while only having her lover's hoodie cover her naked body. She had a smile on her face as she looked down at Eren, who had his head on her lap as he slept peacefully, before running her fingers through his hair softly.

_"Thank you, Eren…" _she thought, remembering what transpired last night. _"Thank you for everything… my love."_

* * *

_**And that ends Bonus Chapter #2! This was basically my version of of how Eren and Historia, you know, did the deed which resulted in pregnant Historia. Obviously, I took inspiration from Chapter 125 of Tokyo Ghoul: Re because that's literally what me and a few other EreHisu shippers dream of happening hehehehe. I do hope it does lol. I get TouKen vibes whenever I read Erehisu fanfics.**_

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if there are moments where they are OOC, but I hope they're nothing big.**_

_**Goodbye… and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

_**-Lance**_


End file.
